


My Viking (ZeRoyalChaos / FemChilledxFemZe)

by xXAkatsukixLoverXx



Category: RoyalChaos - Fandom, ZeRoyalChaos - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girl x Girl, YouTube, Yuri, ZeRoyalChaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAkatsukixLoverXx/pseuds/xXAkatsukixLoverXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilled Chaos, or Toni, was a female YouTuber known for her diabolic behavior both online and in real life. As she's on YouTube recording with her friends, they introduce her to a girl name, Stevie, or ZeRoyalViking. Yes, it was a cheesy thing to say, but Toni really did fall for Stevie at first sight. She was the definition of perfection; beauty. The only problem was... how would Stevie accept and find out Toni is lesbian? But... Will she give the same feelings back? Only time will tell.</p><p>| Stevie = Steven |</p><p>| Toni = Anthony |</p><p>*Excuse the names, I couldn't find girly versions of Steven or Anthony. I tried my best to deal with that problem.*</p><p>*Mature Content Later*</p><p>Fem!Ze & Fem!Chilled</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Toni = Fem Anthony / Stevie = Fem Steven** **_*All other YouTuber's have stayed the same gender. Only these two have been changed.*_ **

**________________________**

**Toni's View**

I giggled loudly, kicking my legs around. "Oh, god! What was that Adam?! You were doing so good!" I shouted into my mic, holding my stomach as a slight pain from giggling to much began to appear in my stomach.

I heard Adam's dolphin like laugh ring into my ears, "I couldn't help it! I j-just couldn't!  It was too tempting!" He laughed.

Adam and I were playing some Gmod prop hunt right now for our YouTube channels. We were in a team together against Ohm and Minx. Adam happened to somehow get into a cheatsy-doodle spot, when he was an orange... an orange! But, he decided to jump right out of the cheatsy-doodle spot as both Minx and Ohm passed by.

"God dammit, Adam! We could've won!" I exclaimed, Minx and Ohm laughing at our little argument.

"What the fuck was that, Adam?" Minx laughed.

"It was a giant mistake." I butted in, answering for him.

Adam chuckled, "Yeah, what Chilled said." He said.

"Well, I have to leave guys. It was nice playing with you guys." Ohm said, as we all said our goodbyes to him. "Bye."

Now, it was only me, Adam, and Minx. I yawned softly, and clicked around my computer screen.

"So... are we all up for one more game?" I asked.

"Yeah." Both Adam and Minx replied.

After hearing their approval, I started up a game of Murder. I ended up being a bystander, which made me pout. I loved being the murderer, I could kill the others and be diabolical the whole game.

The game ended pretty fast **,** not that I'm really shocked or surprised. Minx just stayed too quiet, and when Minx is quiet... she's being a naughty girl. A.K.A, she was being a murderous little devil. Adam shot her right away, causing us all to laugh. It a short, but sweet game...but as I say, short is always a treat!

I spun around in my seat and ended my recording, saving my footage onto my desktop and memory card. This would make a few videos for my subscribers, which was good enough for a day or two. I'll be recording tomorrow most likely.

"Hey, Chilled. " Minx said, catching my attention. I nodded, "What's up?" I replied.

Minx giggled. "Me and Adam have to get going, it's getting pretty late already. But I wanted to know if you could play some games with my friend for a bit. Is that alright with you?" She asked.

I grinned, "Yeah, when can I talk to him?" I asked, excited to meet her friend.

Minx chuckled, "It's a she, not a he." She corrected me, "And I'll give you her Skype name, just tell her Minx sent you."

"Got it. Anything else before I talk to this friend of yours?" I mused, heading over to my Skype, ready to type this girls name in.

"Introduce yourself and be nice. I don't want you scaring her away." She laughed.

"Me? Scare a poor girl away?" I gasped in mock hurt. "I won't do such a thing, Minxipoo, you can trust me." I reassured.

Minx seemed to sigh in relief. "Good, now then, here's her Skype name..." Minx said, sending me her name.

I opened my Skype messages. I rose an eyebrow, that's an interesting name. It's pretty catchy though... I kinda like it. I entered her name in the search bar, the name ZeRoyalViking popped up and I clicked on it.

"I found her." I stated.

"Okay, I'll be going then. Goodbye, Chilled." She said.

"Bye, Minx. Have fun sleeping." I said, smiling as I said my goodbye.

I immediately sent a message to ZeRoyalViking, saying that I was sent by Minx; just like Minx wanted. I then called, ZeRoyalViking, and waited for her to answer. My call was answered almost immediately. I gasped at how she looked.

This girl, ZeRoyalViking, had beautiful long brown hair that reached below her shoulders, amazing emerald green eyes, and a cute viking helmet on. No wonder why her names ZeRoyalViking, it suites her perfectly. I can't help but notice that she was just beautiful.

"Hey." She said, with a wave of her hand.

I waved back like I was in a trance. "'Sup?" I said.

She smiled. "So you're the one Minx sent to play a few games with me, right?" She asked, titling her head to the side.

My cheeks heated up a tad bit. "Yup, and your ZeRoyalViking, right? I mean, it has to be you since you have that cute helmet on." I stated, before covering my mouth.

Shit, I didn't mean to say it was cute! What the hell is wrong with me! Toni, you just met this girl, there's no way you can have a crush on her so quickly.

A small tint of pink coated her pale cheeks, making them look rosy. "Y-Yeah, that's me." She said, and scratched he cheek cutely.

I wanted to smack myself. Cutely?! Since when did I ever say that word?!

"Um... do you really think my helmets c-cute? It's not t-that I'm m-mad or anything, it's just that no one had said that before." She said, stuttering like a child.

I grinned widely, giving her a thumbs up. "Hell yeah it is! Just look at my hat," I said, pointing my thumb up at my Mario hat, resting on my long wavy hair. "At least I know I'm not the only one wearing a hat to record."

She grinned. "Your hat looks pretty cute on you too." She giggled, causing blood to rose to my cheeks, flushing them darkly.

"T-Thanks." I muttered, looking away.

Her melodic laugh filled my ears, soothing me a bit. "Well, now that you know my YouTube account, why don't we exchange some things about each other?" She offered.

I smirked, "Why the hell not. Want me to start?" I asked.

She nodded. I took a deep breath, "I go by ChilledChaos, or CriousGamer on YouTube. But my friends call me Chilled. I'm 23 and my real name is Toni." I said, smirking the whole time I spoke. "It's nice to meet you."

She nodded with a amused look on her beautiful face. It was like she was examining my every detail, trying to figure out every little thing about me. Not that I minded... I liked the fact she was looking at me.

"Interesting... Well, on YouTube I go by ZeRoyalViking, but my buddies call me Ze. I'm the same age as you and my real name is Stevie." She stated, smiling brightly. "It's nice to meet you too, Toni."

I grinned, "Stevie... Toni... Is it me, or do we both have masculine names that sound a  _little_  feminine?" I pointed out, with a small giggle.

Her eyes widened, "Oh yeah! I guess our parents were expecting us to be boys, huh?" She giggled.

I giggled with her, my giggles quickly turned into a full out laugh. This was different... a good different. With Adam and the others, I never laughed like this before. Yeah, they made me laugh, but this laugh was filled with more emotions than ever before.

It was full of happiness, excitement, joy...

Love.

That moment, I knew what I was feeling... it was love; love at first sight. A really cheesy thing to say and think about. But, this was love at first sight. Ze, Stevie, she made me feel whole just by looking at her; by talking to her.

A small smirk made its way to my lips.

Ze was the definition of perfection, and now that I have my eyes set on her.

I'll do anything to make her mine.

**♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

Hello, my dear readers! If you like this fanfic so far, please state your opinion. This idea randomly popped into my mind, I was like, "Why the hell not? I think they'll make a cute gender bent couple!"

Anyways, goodbye! Have a nice day.

*Notice: Updates will be slowish, due to the number of books I have written*


	2. Detective Stevie

**Toni's View (Chilled's View)**

I yawned and sat up from my bed, stretching my arms out. My eyes fluttered open slowly as I rubbed the sleep out of them. I grinned and shot up from my bed, running to the bathroom. It's time to play some Gmod!

Quickly, I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and ran back to my room. I bit my lip. What should I wear? I promised the guys I would get on at this time. I looked over at the clock.  _8:46 AM_. I was just on time.

"Ah, screw it." I muttered, grabbing a grey tank top and black pair of sweats, tossing them on.

I made my way over to my computer, immediately logging on to play some amazing games. The Skype logo covered my screen, I rose an eyebrow and clicked answer. The number wasn't one I recognized. Who the hell was calling me?

"Hello?" I asked, the screen loading the person's face.

"Hi, Toni!" The angelic voice giggled, bringing a grin to my face.

I gasped, "Stevie! What a surprise! Why did you call?" I asked, curiously. "Do you have something to say?"

She nodded, "Yup! Adam and the others told me they were going to play today, and I just wanted to ask if I could join you guys." She said, scratching her cheek shyly. "I-Is it okay?"

I grinned madly, but furrowed my eyebrows together. "Of course it is, Stevie! But you don't have to ask, alright? You're my friend, no, ours... So just join us whenever you want." I stated, smiling brightly. "Like my mom says,  _Mi casa, es tu casa_."

Stevie laughed, "I'm pretty sure we're supposed to be talking about games, not houses." She said, giggling softly. "But, I guess that can work too."

I pouted, "S-Same thing!" I exclaimed, inviting her to a game of Gmod Murder.

Stevie laughed loudly, covering her mouth to try and keep them in, but sadly failing... She kept muttering, 'What a fail!'

I blushed in embarrassment and scrunched my nose up. "Just join the damn game, woman." I muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, Toni." Stevie said in a teasing tone, quickly joining my lobby.

I then invited the others, Nanners, Minx, and Ohm. For murder, especially the mode we're about to play, one that's similar to Russian roulette. Nanners, Minx and Ohm joined right as they received the invite. I laughed at Nanners surprised face when he saw Stevie.

"Huh? Stevie? What're you doing here?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Stevie smiled sheepishly and waved her hand at him. "Hey, Nanners... You see..." Stevie muttered out, looking for words but never seemed to find the right ones.

"I asked her to join." I added, cutting her off. Stevie gave me a grateful smile.

Nanners grinned. "Great! This should be a very interesting round of  _murder_!" He laughed, calling for his dolphin friends out in the ocean.

I smirked, nodding my head in agreement, my dark wavy locks of hair bouncing slightly. "Let's get this game started."

~ * ~

Minx, Ohm, Nanners and I, were all crouching on our own little beds. Stevie, or Ze, was the detective who would have to decide who the murderer was. All I know is that I'm a bystander, an innocent person who's trying to escape getting shot in the head!

"Alright, guys, girls. I'm Ze, your loyal detective... And I'm here to find out which one of you are the crazed murderer who's going around killing people." Stevie said, her character pacing back and forth with her shotgun in hand.

"Ze--" Nanners started, only to be cut off by Stevie.

"Shush! I'll put this bullet through your skull!" She shouted, giggling madly.

"Alright, alright! I'll stay silent!" He laughed.

I held in my laughter. Stevie sure can be pretty damn bossy as the detective... She's pretty hot like this...

"Now then, I'm going to ask you all some questions, and you better give me some good answers." She said, waving her gun around. "Hm...Nanners, you're first."

"Got it. What do you have for me today, officer?" Nanners asked, walking around his bed on his pink shirt. 

"Your family is in a life or death situation. You have to choose between your siblings, parents...or dog. Who do you choose?" Stevie asked, pointing the shotgun right at Nanners.

"Woah, woah, woah! No need to point that dangerous weapon at him!" I laughed.

Stevie then pointed the gun at me, "I'm the cop or detective in this town! Don't tell me what I can't do, girly!" She shouted.

I blushed in embarrassment, she just called me girly! I'm no where near that, I'm more of a tomboy! "Hey, I'm not girly, woman! I'll let you know that--!"  _3...2...1..._

"I'm dead." I muttered, staring at my now black screen.

Adam, Minx, and Ohm laughed at Stevie's fail. "Oops, guess you were actually good. Maybe next time you shouldn't talk back to an officer who is also a detective." Stevie mused.

"It wasn't my fault!" I answered, waving my arms around. "I was just protecting banana man from dying!"

"...Next." Stevie giggled, looking at her next victim. "Oh, and Adam."

"Yes?" He replied.

"You pass for now." She said.

I wanted to flip my desk over right at this moment. This was bull! Why did I sacrifice myself for Adam, and he gets away with no punishment or questioning whatsoever?! Pouting like a child, I slid down in my gaming chair. I can't believe I died first.

"Minx."

"Yes?" Minx asked, the rest of us staying pretty quiet.

"At your house, at twelve in the morning, you see a baby duck about to be hit by a car. What do you do?" She asked.

I inwardly wished Minx luck, this was a pretty tough question. Would you leave the duck to die? Try saving it?  _Or..._  help it die.

"That's easy," Minx replied after a few seconds. "I walk away and find it's mother."

"Wait, what?" We all asked, wondering why of all things, she choose to find its mother.

"Well, I thought the mother would like to see its child." She answered easily. "Isn't that what all parents would want?"

We all 'Oh'd' and agreed with her. I would've never thought of doing that... My first thought would be to walk away.

"Wow, Minx. I never expected an answer like that from you." Ohm said, teasingly.

Minx laughed madly, I jumped in shock. What's with the sudden attitude change?!

"Exactly! I wasn't finished..." She mused, creating an eery silence as we waited for her true answer. "I would find their parent and bring them back to see their child be run over! Hahaha!"

I grimaced. "Oh god! What kind of answer is that?!" I exclaimed, laughing at her crude joke.

That's how we were. We would laugh at each other's jokes no matter how crude or gruesome they were. This is how we worked.

Minx was the silent yet deadly one. Adam, or Nanners, was the evil one you could hardly trust. Ohm was a mix of the other two. I was deadly yet innocent at the same time, as for Stevie... Well, so far she was an cute innocent yet bossy girl. To me at least...

"Minx is back." Ohm added.

"Wow, um, that's amazing?" Nanners stated, chuckling like a dolphin.

We all looked at Stevie, wondering how she would react. I was scared honestly, what if Minx was an innocent who's acting evil? Not that she doesn't pull this on us daily...

Stevie stayed still; silent. I was starting to get worried. Why wasn't she answering?

"Uh, Ze? You there?" I said, using her in game name.

I looked at the Skype face-cam, she was still there, smiling. What the hell was going on?

There was a shuffling like sound in my mic, it sounded like someone was taking ot putting on their mic. "Hey, I'm back."

My eyes widened. "Back?!" I shouted, along with the others.

"Uh...yeah? I'm back..." Stevie said, using a questioning tone. "I went to the bathroom."

I grabbed my hair and yanked it a bit in frustration. I thought she was dead or something! Gosh, she really did scare me!

"Thank Martha you're fine!" I shouted, banging my head on my desk, hard enough that they could hear. There was a quiet snicker from Ohm at the mention of Martha.

"Chilled, are you hitting your head against your desk again?" Nanners asked.

I nodded, "Yup." Nanners chuckled.

"Ze, why didn't you tell us you went to the bathroom?" Ohm asked, using a tone fathers use with their children.

"Yeah. We were worried at your sudden absence from the game." Minx added.

"...I did. You guys were just to busy agreeing with Minx and her answer. So I left, and now I'm back." She deadpanned.

I blinked. "Oh...well we're stupid." I muttered, taking in the fact we overreacted for nothing.

"Yes we are." Nanners laughed.

"Wait! So you're telling me you didn't just hear what Minx said?" Ohm asked, shocked. 

"Yeah, pretty much. What did she say while I was gone anyways?" Stevie asked.

"That she would have the ducks mother  watch." I answered, noting how Minx went silent.

Yep, she's defiantly the murderer. When Minx goes silent, you're in danger. We've all learned from our previous mistakes in trusting her.

"Oh..." Stevie said, talking out his shotgun. "I guess my choice is obvious."

Before Stevie could even try shooting Minx, a knife was thrown at her, killing her instantly. I cursed. Minx prepared herself with the knife... Crap. We lost.

"Nooooo!" Stevie screeched, "I was so close!"

Nanners snickered, "Yeah, to death." He said.

Ohm sighed as Minx ran around, killing the both of them as well.

Murderer wins.

"GG, Minx. This was an interesting round." Ohm mused.

Minx laughed. "Yeah, and it's all thanks to Ze  here." She stated.

"Officer Ze, or whatever she is, failed at her job." Nanners, scolded, chucking lightly. "How did you ever earn the right to hold a gun?

"I just found it." Stevie answered, shrugging her shoulders, smiling widely.

I grinned. "There you go, folks! This is how detective Ze, or Stevie, failed at her only job!" I shouted, smiling at Stevie who smiled back.

"She's literally,  _one of a kind_."


	3. A Shocking Statement

**Stevie's View**

I looked myself in the mirror and sighed loudly as I ran my hands through my medium length hair. Today, my parents, or at least my mother, called me and told me that my father was killed in an accident. I couldn't believe my father was dead, after all these years of being his little girl... I've now lost him. I'm not his little girl anymore...I'm just Stevie.

I bit my lip and walked out of the bathroom, silently praying that my mother was going to be okay without my father by her side. They've been together for more than twelve years, it has to hurt losing your soul mate earlier than you anticipated. God, my mother thought that she would die with my father while in his embrace. It seems like fate twisted her dreams around.

I frowned, "I really hope the the guys and Toni won't mind if I stay off of YouTube for a bit, maybe two to three weeks at most? They won't mind, right?" I told myself, imagining Adam's and Toni's comforting smiles.

Dark memories filled my mind, back to the days when me and Adam hung out a bit  _too_  much for just friends. Just thinking about Adam made me shiver, he was what you would call...clingy. When we went to High School and College together, we were instant friends, almost like glue on paper. If you wanted me, you'd find me with Adam. If you wanted Adam, you'd look for me. That's just how things worked for us. We were  _inseparable_. But Cathy ruined things between us, she made us drift apart. I'll be honest here, I did like Adam in High School, but when he left me like nothing for Cathy, I was beyond hurt. He didn't even say sorry or bye, all he did was laugh and wrap his arms around her in front of me.

To think I loved that man... Now, it's like nothing happened between us, but I know deep in my heart that I do have some feelings for him still, some! Other than that, I'm going down the path I was born into; the path of a bisexual. Yes, I admit it... I'm into girls, is that so bad? But with Adam, it's like my feelings for him come out and I fall for him all over again. No matter how hard I try I can't get him off my mind, for all the pain and happiness he brought me. However, I've learned my lesson just by falling for him... Don't love the banana man. You'll only bring loads of trouble onto your shoulders.

That was...until  _she_  arrived. Cathy, also known as Catabot on YouTube. She was a transfer student from Orlando and when she walked into our classroom, shining bright like a diamond. I knew I had lost my best friend Adam. Ever since that day, Adam hung out with her 24/7, I was all alone from that point on. And to think I actually liked Adam, not in a friendly type of way, but  _liked_ _._

"Falling for Adam may give you love, but loving him is like loving person way too good for you." I muttered, walking to my room. "I learned the hard way."

I walked over to my bed and sprawled my body across my bed, while staring up at the ceiling. A image of Toni grinning like a fool flashed through my mind. My heart fluttered at the thought of her smiling and calling my name. I really, really want to see her in person. Toni, she's really a unique girl, one I wouldn't mind to... F-Fall for.

My phone started to ring,  _Panic! At The Disco's song: Nicotine_  playing. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed my phone from my bed side desk. Who can be calling me now at this time? It was a unknown number for me. Shrugging my shoulders, I answered the call and placed it by my ear.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, waiting an answer.

"Stevie? Is that you?" The person on the other side asked.

"Yeah, this is Stevie. Who are you?" I asked warily.

"It's Adam."

My hearts stopped beating for a second, I pulled my phone away from my ear and stared at it in horror. No! Why is he calling me? Doesn't he have  _Cathy_? I smacked my cheek lightly and shook my head. Stop it, Stevie! Stop. Don't think about Adam in  _that_  way anymore.

"Stevie? Stevie, you still there?" Adam asked, worry in his voice.

I brought my phone close to my ear again, "Y-Yeah, I'm still here. I'm just wondering how you got my number..." I lied, but somewhat spoke the truth.

He laughed his one of a kind dolphin laugh, "Oh, Stevie! I had your number for a while now. How you ask?  _Now that's a secret, love_." He said, emphasizing his last sentence.

Warmth spread throughout my face at the word love, I was flabbergasted at this whole conversation now. Where were we heading with this? This is just too...sudden.

"Oh, I see." I said, sounding unconvinced. "Why did you call me anyways?"

The other side of the line went silent for a second, I rose an eyebrow and opened my mouth to speak, but it seems like Adam beat me to it.

"Stevie, I love you."


	4. ZeRoyalNanners or ZeRoyalChaos

**Stevie's View**

My eyes widened dramatically. Did he just say what I think and hope he didn't say? Adam, also  known as SeaNanners, a man who I never thought would confess such a thing just told me he... _loved_  me. My grip on my phone tightened and I grit my teeth together. What the hell was up with Adam all of a sudden?

"Don't joke around with me Adam. This isn't funny." I stated, seething these words through my teeth in anger. All the feelings I had for him were rising, but they didn't come out the same.

Adam laughed from the other side of the line, "Stevie, listen to me. I'm not messing around with you, I honestly care for you more than a friend." He said, sounding truly hurt.

I frowned a bit at this, "I-I... How do I know-- Never mind, just stop this nonsense, please." I begged, at a loss for words. 

Why was it that Adam had to confess a few years too late? Doesn't he know I'm not... I'm not into him anymore? It should be pretty damn obvious, I mean I stopped talking to him and everything as soon as he started to date Cathy. I don't like you anymore, Adam! Get that through your fucking head...p-please! I bit my lip as Adam kept asking me questions, it sounded like he was sincerely worried for me. It sounded like he was actually into me... Adam loved me.

He  _loved_  me.

Tears pricked the corner of my eyes, I let out a small sob. "Stevie, are you okay?" Adam asked, getting louder each second that went by without me answering him. "Stevie, please answer me! You know this isn't a joke that I'm playing, I'm being honest with you here." 

"W-Why...?" I asked, tears dripping down my chin. I wiped at my face and sniffled as he answered almost right away. "What do you mean why?" He asked.

"Why do you tell me something like this now of all times? What happened with y-you and C-Cathy anyways?" I asked, asking a question that may have pushed a button for him.

But from the way Adam answered it, with such quickness and no hesitation at all, it made e wonder why he was so fine with talking about her. "We didn't work out... She was too cheery for me, and well... I had some feelings for you the whole time I was dating her. You could say she noticed that I rarely paid attention to her after a while, she took the hint and just left me like nothing mattered to her; that I didn't matter to her." He explained, my heart breaking at each word that came out of his mouth. He must have been in so much pain watching the girl who he loved leave him like that. I mean, I would be pissed if my lover did that to me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find the right words to say. It--... He had a painful past, Adam didn't deserve something like that to happen to him, but I didn't deserve the pain he caused me by going with her instead. I deserved none of it at all, yet I received so much pain because of him. Am I supposed to forgive him for leaving me behind like a piece of trash? Am I supposed to forgive him because he actually came back for me, but after years of waiting? 

What was I supposed to do here...now? My choice was very hard.

I shook in fear, what would happen if I choose the wrong choice?! I was slowly starting to freak out badly, I didn't know what to do. Who in the world suddenly calls someone to confess their love like this?! It's... It's too sudden for me! My whole body began to shake now, taking small breaths wasn't helping me calm down. If this went kept going, I was going to have a panic attack.

"Stevie? STEVIE?"

_"Yup, and your ZeRoyalViking, right? I mean, it has to be you since you have the cute helmet on."_

My heart started to beat faster and as did my breathing rate. I held my head in my hands and took deep breaths.

_"She's literally, one of a kind."_

Toni. My eyes flew open and I stopped breathing for a second. Why was Toni in my head right now? I should be thinking about what Adam said, if I want to be his. But if I do so badly, why can't I choose?! Fuck! I cursed under my breath and bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. This just had to happen now, didn't it?

"Stevie, are you okay!?" Adam's voice screamed from my phone that was laying on the ground. I gasped and took a hold of quickly, placing it by my ear with a gulp. "Y-Yeah... I'm still here." I muttered out, hearing a collective amount of things comes from the other line.

"You almost scared me to death." Adam stated, his voice coming out gently and smooth. A blush found it's way to my face really quickly, I stuttered out an answer. "I-I'm so sorry, Adam! This was juts v-very sudden for me, you know? I mean..." I trailed on sadly, "It's been years since I last had feelings for you."

I could practically feel Adam's giant grin from the phone, "So, you had feelings for me before, right?" He asked as I hummed in agreement. "Then that means I still have a chance with you, doesn't it."

I bit the inside of my lip. He was right, but then he wasn't. I could flip the tables and give him the answer he didn't want to hear from me, the answer I really want to say but can't decide on whether or not to say it. I clenched the phone tightly, this wasn't the time for games. I have to give Adam his answer NOW. 

"Adam..." I whispered.

"So, Stevie..." He mused, most likely smiling like a fool from the other line. "Will you be so kind to be my girlfriend? My...little viking?" 

My heart sped up at the little viking part. Why did it feel so right, but so...so wrong at the same time?

I opened my mouth and let out a loud sigh, "Adam... I-I..." I trailed off at a loss for words.

"Go ahead, say what you feel is right, Stevie." He said, encouraging me to say yes.

I smiled and giggled, "Adam, I would love to--"

My phone went off, it was a message from Gassy. I didn't even have to open the message to see what was wrong. The message, no...image appeared on my lock screen. My eyes watered at the image. I was being played...I was being played.

It was an image of Adam and Cathy kissing, and the caption read:

**_"Can't get any better then this. She's the one for me, no one else."_ **

My heart shattered and my body shook in rage.

How could I be so dumb as to believe someone would actually care about me...

"Adam..."


	5. You Fucking Player

**Stevie's View**

I shook in anger, my eyes burning with tears threatening to fall and cascade down my cheeks. I wanted to throw my phone across the room, I wanted to smash it to pieces to erase all of my memories of what Adam said. His kind, sweet words that sounded like a lullaby to my ears, yet they turned out to be a screeching noise that pushed me away.

This was a man I trusted, a man I gave my l love. I whimpered. And, right when he notices my feelings after so many years, he turns out to be a fucking player.  _A fucking_.  _Player_.

"St-Stevie, are you okay over there?" He asked, worry smothering his words. I knew it was fake. It was a game to him. "Stevie...?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm, um, okay. Don't worry about me." I lied, laughing it off.

Adam laughed his one of a kind laugh, the laugh I loved hearing when we were younger. But now, it didn't sound the same to me. I couldn't stand it. It was like a dying animal to my ears.

"Sooo, now that we, or should I say I, brought you back from your little wonderland, can you...um, answer my question?" He asked, stuttering out what he wanted to say. Why was he nervous so suddenly?

I clenched my teeth, "What question? I asked innocently, making it seem like I forgot.

He went silent for a few seconds, seeming to think over what he was going to say. "Well, um, about being mine. I want you to be my girlfriend, Stevie. Please, will you go out with me?" He asked.

I placed the phone on my lap for a few seconds as I let my cries of despair out. I wiped at my eyes, pushing all my tears away. It hurts, it hurts so much. Make it stop. Please...please!

"Soooo..." He mused.

I laughed bitterly, catching his attention. "Adam...of course, of course. I would love to." I said, happiness seeping out of my words.

Yes, this was the right decision. I  _know_  I made the right choose.

I could practically see Adam's grin over the phone. He shouted a 'yes' and laughed.

"Oh wow, I wasn't really expecting you to say...yes, but I'm glad you're mine now-"

"I would love to see your dream come true, but no. That won't be happening soon, you fucking player!" I shouted, showing how I truly felt. I squeezed my phone, the slight sound of it cracking reached my ears.

I could hear Adam gulp and ask me why, "W-Why- What?" He questioned.

I chuckled and walked over to my laptop, logging into my twitter as quickly as I could. Once I did, I shut my eyes and took a deep breath in order to control my anger. I stared at the tweet with the photo of Adam and Cathy kissing. I clicked the reply button and sniffled. I typed a few words of my own before posting it, Adam and Cathy being tagged.

**' ZeRoyalViking** _@ZeRoyalViking A Few Seconds Ago_

Aw, look at the cute COUPLE! Would be a shame to see you two split. Players are the worst! XD Stay Safe ;p  **'**

Immediately, I had people retweet or favorite my tweet. There was people commenting on what I meant by this tweet, but I ignored them and listened closely as Adam went silent. He didn't have anything to say now, did he? I'm not as stupid as I may look or sound, I will find out what someone really is one way or another. Adam knew what I was seeing, he knew that I wasn't joking when I rejected him. But still, why in the world would he ask me out if he had a girlfriend?! It isn't like him... I scoffed lightly. Who am I to say that? Wait... I  _was_  one of his closest friends back then until that girl came into his life.

"Stevie, I-I can explain! Please hear me out!" He suddenly exclaimed.

I laughed bitterly once more, "Explain what, Adam? That you're just a player who's after my body, after a good time?!" I shouted, anger pouring out of my body.

It felt so good to let all of this go, but I sort of felt like I was being too harsh. This may all be a big mistake, right?! This is a dream...it has to be!

"Come on, Stevie! Do you really think I-I'd play you like that? You're my best friend!" He stated.

"Not anymore..." I corrected him.

"Not anymore?" He whispered, "What do you mean not anymore?"

"Why don't you ask yourself that, Adam." I hissed out, "After all, you did ditch me after you met Cathy. I was never in your mind after she walked through our schools doors. All you thought about was Cathy, Cathy, Cathy! Nothing else! Not even the important relationship you had with me, your so called best friend!"

"Stevie, I never forgot about you. I swear, ask the others, ask G-Gassy, um..." He muttered, trailing off, trying to find others I could go to and confirm he never lost thought of me.

I rolled my eyes at his useless attempts, "Just stop, Adam... I don't need to hear any more of your excuses. I've heard, seen, and been through enough of your bullshit." I said.

"Why won't you just believe me?" He asked softly.

"Why won't you be honest with me?" I shot back at him.

It went silent. "Ouch..." He muttered, "That was mean."

I looked at my phone, seeing that Adam and I have been on the phone for almost a half hour. Half of that time was Adam crying out my name, or the both of us spacing out over the others response. I really just wanted to hang up and go to my room. I had enough of the internet for today. I might as well go to my room and curl up in a ball. Today has been pretty...horrific for me.

"I'm done with this Adam," I sighed, "I want some time alone now, if you don't mind."

"Okay... Bye, Stevie." He muttered out.

"Bye..." I muttered back.

"I love you." He claimed.

I slid against the wall beside my computer and pulled my knees to my chest, silent sobs escaping my lips. I was still crying like a fool. Why was he hurting me this bad? He was a player, I shouldn't be crying over someone like him.

"No you don't." I spat, swiftly clicking the red button, ending the call there.

I threw my phone and held my head, I choked back tears. "You don't...stop lying you fucking player." I cried out.

Stop messing with my mind.

Stop playing with my heart.

Please.

 

 


	6. Crushed Emotions

**Toni's View**

I tapped my hand against my desks hard surface. I was really worried over that fact that both Adam and Stevie haven't answered any of my Skype calls for the past two days. Something was wrong, I know it. It's not normal of Adam to miss a call from me or anyone else in the group, he usually picks up right away. As for Stevie, I'm not so sure.

This was my chance. My chance to get to know her. Maybe I could call her again to see if she's okay, hopefully she'll pick up and talk to me. I sighed deeply and smacked my cheeks.

"Gah, why are feelings so damn complicated?!" I whispered a little over a shout.

Ever since I started crushing on Stevie, everything thing that I've had the chance to think about was about her. Whether it was about her, or even things I've thought of giving to her! Luckily, playing video games with the other Derp Crew members really helps me out. Still, I can't get her out of my head no matter what I do. I might as well try calling her again, hopefully she'd pick up this time, though.

I moved my mouse over to the Skype icon and I clicked on it. I typed in her name inside of the search bar. Her face popped up as I clicked on it.

"Time to call her..." I mumbled out, taking of the Mario hat that was sitting upon my head.

I didn't want to talk to her with my hand on, because if I did I would be talking to her as ChilledChaos, the diabolical gamer. But I want to talk to her as Toni, one of her friends. Nothing more. This had to be between us, not the YouTubers everyone knows us as.

The Skype call rung and rung, still not being answered by the other side. I sighed in defeat and slumped down.

"I guess she doesn't wanna talk..." I muttered out, giving up on my idea.

Then, when the thought of ending the call came into mind. The call was suddenly answered. My eyes widened.

"...Stevie?" I asked cautiously.

Slowly, her image loaded onto my screen. My heart stopped at the sight of her current form. She was sniffling and cowering back from the camera a bit. Her eyes were peeking over her knees and I could tell that they were swollen from crying. She simply looked broken, devastated. What happened?

She opened her mouth to speak, but only to close it once more in fear of spilling what she wanted to tell me. Her eyes that were brimmed with tears stared into my eyes, "T-Toni..." She stuttered out, sobbing softly as she held her legs to her chest, "M-Make it stop!"

I rose an eyebrow in confusion, I didn't get what she was trying to tell me. Help her? With what exactly?

"Stevie, what do you mean? Is something wrong?" I asked even if it was pretty obvious something was wrong with her at the moment.

Her lower lip trembled like crazy, and her tears spilled out from her beautiful emerald green eyes. They shined like a diamond, except that this one in particular was hurt and broken.

"I-It hurts s-so much!" She cried out, shaking her head furiously.

I clenched my hands around my chairs arms, "Stevie, tell me what you mean by that. What's hurting you?" I asked in a stern tone.

She suddenly glared at me through the screen, but I don't know for sure if it was meant to for me, "Adam, that jerk hurt me! He played m-me again!" She cried, rubbing her eyes as she said so.

My eyes were wide open in confusion. What did she mean by that? I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck, wondering if Stevie and Adam played a game and it went wrong. Maybe they got into an argument and it just went a bit too far.

"Oh, do you want me to talk to him? A game gone wrong isn't very fun..." I stated, "I can fix this problem in no time."

Stevie's lip trembled. Her eyes were narrowed at me, she stared at me like I was stupid. However, I didn't understand what I did wrong.

"You think you c-can... _fix_  this?" She asked, eyes blaring in anger. It was like she suddenly changed personas. She wasn't sad or depressed anymore like a minute ago, but now she was furious. "How can you fix this, huh, Toni?! This isn't a game like everything else!"

I was taken back. Did...did she really think I was making a joke out of this? I forced a smile on my face, "Obviously, I can tell that this isn't a game, Stevie. Why would you say that? I'm your friend." I said in a rather rude tone.

She laughed dryly, "Friend? Be honest with yourself, Toni. We've only known each other for a good few weeks now, maybe even a month now. But do you really think we're friends?" She mused.

I nodded hesitantly, "O-Of course I do, even if we've known each other for a bit, we've known each other long enough to be friends." I told her.

I clenched my fists together tightly, my knuckles going white at the intense pressure I was using to keep my hands shut securely.

She glared at the camera, her dark glare penetrating my soul. I was hurt, crushed. She actually didn't believe me, did she? By the look in her eyes, the look she was  _giving_  me. I could tell she didn't want to deal with me. She was done.

"St-Stevie..." I muttered out, noticing her tears continuing to fall endlessly. She really was hurt. But what was it that  _I_  did wrong?

"I'm s-sorry, Toni. But I need to go, I can't take this anymore. It isn't getting any better..." She mumbled out, smiling a forced smile, her eyes shut as she did so. She waved and I gasped.

"No, Stevie, wait!" I shouted, standing up from my gaming chair. I held my hand out towards the screen, I felt like I could just grab her and touch her. Sadly, reality hit me in the face like a brick.

My hand hit the screen and I winced. Dammit.

"I'm sorry, goodbye for now." She said, "...and maybe forever."

I was gawking at her in shock, forever?! She couldn't mean it, could she?

She waved, "Bye."

And then the Skype call ended, tears of my own now pouring out of my eyes.

"Stevie...I'm sorry."

What did I do?


End file.
